kirliatheemotionwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Kirlia the Emotion Wolf (Character)
Not to be confused with Kirlia the Emotion Wolf, the page for the sad excuse for a human being that 'created' this character. Kirlia the Emotion Wolf is JawsPussyLover's main character and her 'fursona'. She is stolen from the Pokemon series and is the most ridiculously unoriginal character the internet has ever seen (perhaps even moreso than Sonichu). Here is SonTurn's in-depth study of this character... Backstory Kirlia was born in another world, and when she was born, a dark orb came into being- known as the Orb of Darkness and Death. This orb was sealed deep inside Kirlia, and this cursed her with every type of dark form known to man. Soon, an evil being known as Giratina found out about this, and alongside his lackey Darkrai, he set out to capture her and take the orb for himself. Knowing about Giratina's plans, a powerful deity named Dialga vowed to protect Kirlia. With Giratina getting more and more powerful, Dialga called on Arceus to gave Kirlia all the help she would need for the final showdown. After a huge battle between Kirlia and Giratina that could only be described as a bloodbath, Giratina and Darkrai were sealed into a dimension of pure darkness for the rest of time. But despite emerging victorious, Kirlia couldn't escape her fate either, and her memories were erased by Uxie. The next thing she remembered is waking up in Mobius, and joining forces with the Triple S. Other Information Kirlia strives for peace in the world, and will do anything to stop Giratina from taking the Orb of Darkness and Death- which would not only kill Kirlia upon its removal, but give him the power to destroy the universe. She still has the power Arceus gave her before her battle with Giratina and Darkrai, however, she has some dark power given to her by Giratina himself (don't ask me how, I don't know any of this makes sense). She stays with Sonic, Shadow and Silver, the latter of whom she fangirls over like no tomorrow. Kirlia is also a slut, having been out with Shadow, Silver, Seigfreid, Dialga, Ed (of Ed, Edd n' Eddy fame), and Jorge and Dark both at the same time! '''She is also dating Gyro but if you ask her she'll just deny it like a common Tsundere. The Mary Sue Test Says... Mary sue/Gary Stu test: Appearance They have a rare hair/fur colour '''Their eyes are an unusual colour This happens to be red Their eyes change colour (if a female) they have large boobs (if a male) they are very muscular They are very attractive to the opposite gender '''(as indicated by her sprite movies where pretty much every guy wants to go out with her) They are very attractive to the same gender '''They have lots of friends/no friends They have an unusual/unrealistic pet '(Kirlia has often been shown with a pet Mew) '''They have a guardian spirit '(Cresilia) 'Some part of their body glows '(her eyes glow when she's mad, and her hands and eyes glow when she uses psychic powers) 'They are very emo/cutesy '(Kirlia is prtrayed both ways at times) 'They have wings, not all the time though '(Kirlia is often shown with wings) They always dress like a certain 'label' 'They look quite a bit like a character from a popular anime/manga ('it's right there in her name, Kirlia from Pokemon) They have a piece of jewelry/clothing that they always wear Subtotal: 10 Relations They have a twin/sibling that they were separated from at birth '''They have an evil nemesis Who is their sibling They are from a very poor/lowly family They are from a very rich/royal family They don't know that they are from a very rich/royal background They have lost one/both of their parents They witnessed one/both of their parent's death/s Who were killed by the OC's arch nemesis '(JawsSonicLover once said that Giratina murdered Kirlia's parents) Their parents are cruel, uncaring, abusive etc. So they ran away from home, and somehow fell in with a famous hero, or bumped into an infamous villain who promptly became their arch nemesis Their parents were fine, but they ran away from home anyway, seeking adventure They look much younger/older than they really are. They never knew their parents They were abused/spoiled as a child '''They are currently in a relationship ' With an official charcter Subtotal: 4 Race/Species '''They are possessed by an angel or have an angel form They are possessed by a demon or have a demon form But they struggle to be good anyway They are a mythical creature They are an alien They are part mythical creature They are part alien They are a race/species that is discriminated against/misunderstood They are a mythical creature/alien who was raised by human parents And they grew up thinking they were human They are the last of their kind Double your points if they are descended from two or more kinds of mythical creatures/aliens Subtotal: 3 Powers They are telekinetic/pyrokinetic/etc They have sixth sense/can mind-read/etc They have an object of some sort that gives them powers They have a special ability/power But they don't know about it yet They were bestowed/cursed with these powers '(both- She was bestowed with light powers by Arceus and cursed with dark powers by Giratina and the Orb of Darkness and Death) They can grow extra body parts/shapeshift They are immortal(cannot be killed by conventional means) They can summon spirits/demons/angels etc. They have a 'special type' of soul Their soul is not the same as them They can talk to spirits/ghosts (Anyone can talk TO spirits; it's getting them to talk back that is the hard part) They have a certain power that is misunderstood/feared '''Certain noises/smells/situations/etc make their powers activate/give them a nervous breakdown '(her dark powers activate when she is in a situation that makes her really mad) Subtotal: 6 Mentality They have a mental disorder They have an emotional disorder They struggle to stay sane They talk about their struggle to stay sane a lot They are a psycho They have multiple personalities(x2 if this is shown to be funny) They are very intelligent They are not smart, but in a funny way, and somehow always manage to find the hidden switch/secret door They have hallucinations They are very mysterious/dark '''They are very lively/happy Their mood changes a lot/very quickly They are very patient Subtotal: 2 Miscellaneous They are physically strong They have lots of morals and state them a fair bit. For example: 'I would rather be with my friends than with my boyfriend/girlfriend' 'Nothing matters more to me than my friends/family' 'I wouldn't hesitate to die in place of a friend' etc. They have a rare/unusual name They were born on an important date, such as New Year's Eve, Midsummers Night, The Winter Solstace etc. They are connected with a certain element They are connected with a certain animal They live/lived on the streets at some point in their lives They are hiding from someone/something They have a rare blood type They cry blood They are from a different country/world/dimension to where they live They are from a long line of ---- They have amnesia They have some sort of permanent medical condition They have a curse upon them They are involved in some sort of prophecy They are 'the chosen one' Subtotal: 8 Total: 33 Point Reductions Take points off the overall score if they fit any of the following statements: They smoke They are an alcoholic They are overweight They are addicted to drugs They have a short temper They enjoy bullying others They do not care much about others They are emotionless They are stupid, in an unfunny way They are unattractive Total Reduction: 0 Final Total: <5 -Anti-Sue The character may be a bit on the boring side. Of course, this does depend, but generally if they are scoring that low, it wouldn't hurt to 'spice them up' a bit ^^ 6-15 -Balanced Character If the character scored around here, then they are probably quite a well-balanced and interesting character. Those scoring in the higher end of this category may be a bit too much though. 16-25 -Borderline Mary-Sue We have a problem. This character needs to be toned down. They are most likely a bit annoying to others, too. 26-30 -Mary-Sue 30+ This character needs a complete overhaul, ASAP. Category:Kirlia's Characters